(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for hexagonal wrenches provided for housing a plurality of hexagonal wrenches of different diameters therein.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In general, as hexagonal wrenches are provided as a set of a plurality of hexagonal wrenches of different diameters, there are some fear that some of them will be missing in the event that they are separately kept.
To solve the above problem, there is provided an arranging tool in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No.3-82176, wherein at the center of a base is mounted a horizontally rotatable tabular housing plate by a supporting shaft, said housing plate being formed with through-holes corresponding to each diameter of each hexagonal wrench, being spaced by a predetermined distance. And then, inserting said hexagonal wrenches into the through-holes, thereby hooking each operating portion at the distal ends of said hexagonal wrenches to said housing plate so as to enable the batch housing of a plurality of said hexagonal wrenches.
Whereas, as the above-mentioned arranging tool is provided with the base and the housing plate rotatably mounted thereabove, it is inevitably to become a large type, necessitating a relatively wide space to keep it, which is incovenient to carry it about. Furthermore, the smaller the diameters of hexagonal wrenches of this kind become, the less their lengths will become in general, so that the gripping shafts or handles thereof will become shorter and the diameters smaller. As a result, such an arranging tool has a problem such that it is difficult to operate or revolve the hexagonal wrenches.